The invention relates to a method for connecting a switching station automation device such as a station device, protection device or field device according to the IEC61850 communication standard to an industry automation field bus such as MODBUS of an industry automation system, a method for producing a DTM (Device Type Manager) component, whereby the DTM component represents the switching station automation device and makes defined interfaces available for an FDT frame program, as well as to a method for producing a technical manual file for carrying out the above methods.
Switching station automation devices are known in the area of the automation of the automation of electrical switching stations which devices exchange data according to the IEC61850 communication standard.
The IEC61850 (Communication Networks and Systems for Power Utility automation) communication standard is used in the area of the automation of electrical switching stations (Power Utility Automation (PUA)) and describes the exchange of data between intelligent electronic devices (IED)). The IEC61850-6 standard defines an SCL (Substation Configuration description Language) for this communication that is based on the XML (Extensible Markup Language). SCL files that describe the properties of an intelligent electronic device (IED) are, e.g., the ICD (IED Capability Description) or the .IID file (Instantiated IED Description).
Currently, no information about field busses of the industry automation in an SCL file is available and therefore it is not possible to generate a device DTM directly from an SCL file. Therefore, an integration of the devices in conformity with IEC61850 must take place by a manual configuration.
A known technology for handling industrial field devices in an industrial control- or visualization system is the FDT (Field Device Tool)/DTM (Device Type Manager) concept that is defined by the FDT specification of the FDT group. The FDT technology is communication-independent.
A DTM device is made available by a device manufacturer and represents the application logic as well as the parameters of the field device and can be used to operate and parameterize the field device on an industrial fieldbus. The DTMs run inside a frame application, the so-called FDT frame application. The FDT frame application can be implemented, e.g., in a device configuration program of a user console. The DTMs have a defined interface to the FDT frame application and can be used in any FDT frame application. Furthermore, a communication DTM is provided that is a communication interface to the particular fieldbus that can access the connected field devices.
A technical manual language such as FDCML (Field Device Configuration Markup Language), EDDL (Electronic Device Description Language) or DDXML (Device Description Extensible Markup Language) of an industry automation device can be used in order to generate a simple device DTM for the described device type. Several DTM generation tools are available for automatically generating a device DTM from a technical manual.
A method for producing software modules for field devices of process automation technology is described in DE 102 53 603 A1. The software modules serve as technical manuals and define interfaces for application programs in process guide systems. In the method syntactically and semantically correct standard technical manuals are produced from standard technical manuals for field devices and are converted by a compiler into corresponding software modules. The interfaces and the software modules correspond to the FDT/DTM specifications. PDM technical manuals, HCF technical manuals or company-specific technical manuals are indicated as standard technical manuals. The syntactically and semantically correct standard technical manual is indicated as an EDD1.1 technical manual that is produced by a converting of the standard technical manuals.
In the method syntactically and semantically correct standard technical manuals are prepared in a first method step from standard technical manuals such as PDM technical manuals, HCF technical manuals or company-specific technical manuals. A first compiler is used for this. The standard technical manual EDD1.1 is indicated as an example for a syntactically and semantically correct standard technical manual. Subsequently, the syntactically and semantically correct standard technical manual is converted with the aid of a second compiler into a software module such as, e.g., DTM, that has defined interfaces for the application programs in process guide systems. Significant advantages should result by the production of software modules by the intermediate step via an EDD.
In an article by T. Hartlich: “Generating DTM from existing EDD; Hindrances in the use of FDT/DTM technology can be eliminated”, professional contribution in the A & D Newsletter of May, 2007 a DTM generator is described as a software tool that describes technical manuals that correspond to the IEC61804 standard. The IEC61804 standard describes the EDDL (Electronic Device Description Language).
U.S. 2007/0010896 A1 relates to a method for producing software modules for field devices of process automation technology. The software modules serve as technical manuals and have defined interfaces to application programs in process guide systems. In the method syntactically and semantically correct standard technical manuals are produced from standard technical manuals for field devices and are converted by a compiler into corresponding software modules.
U.S. 2010/0020724 A1 relates to a method for configuring an IEC61850-compatible, intelligent electronic device as part of a substation automation (SA) system with a configuration presentation according to the standard IEC61850, whereby the IED is a proxy IED for converting data between a communication protocol existing before the standard IEC61850 and a communication protocol according to IEC61850, and whereby the protocol conversion is based on a mapping record. It is provided in the method that the mappings are presented according to the standard IEC61850 in a standardized SA configuration technical manual file according to IEC61850 and that the proxy IED is configured by the standardized SA configuration file.